


Joy's Masturbation Adventures

by LoveSack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock feeding, Cum Bath, Eating, Ejaculation, Futanari, Gen, Girl Penis, Growth, Huge balls, Large Cock, Loli, Masturbation, cock growth, cum, excessive cum, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSack/pseuds/LoveSack
Summary: It's a story all about a youth who's addicted to stroking her meat and shooting out huge loads!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. Gone Camping

Joy were in the process getting herself ready for bed, brushing her teeth, and giggling throughout.

”What's so funny about brushing your teeth little miss?” Simone, Joy's mother asked curiously.

”Oh nothing...” Joy mumbled, her mouth was full of foam because of the brushing, her speech somewhat hindered by it.

Joy, her big brother Josh, her mother Simone, and her dad John was on a camping trip together. The four of them had made plans to spend the night together sleeping in a tent that John had rented for their trip the day earlier. It was the middle of July and the family had set-up camp in the wilderness, and because of the season it was still pretty bright outside at 9 PM. Joy's but a nine year old girl and if this wasn't a family excursion she would already be in bed by this hour, her usual bedtime were as early as eight o'clock.

“She's probably thinking about those stupid princesses again,” Josh scoffed. John, their father and Josh did look pretty similar, both of them had brown curly hair and grayish blue eyes, while Joy got her features more from her mother, both of them blondes with green eyes. Joy's big brother was three years older than her and he's usually a nice to his younger sister, the exception being that sometimes he pulled pranks on her or otherwise acted like an ass. The princesses Josh referred to was an ongoing internet and TV-property which had Joy all absorbed, she loved their heroism and antics and the show had her giggling every times she saw them, and she felt excitement following her favorite heroines on their adventures.

“Josh!” Simone said in a strict tone and she stopped brushing her long blonde hair to give him a stern look which got Josh to go quiet immediately.

Joy didn't take her brother's bait and get angry, nothing could ruin her good mood now. Joy finished brushing her teeth then spat and rinsed. Then she gave her mother a big grin, showing off her perfect white smile while curling one of her shoulder length pigtails with her fingers, acting all cutesy.

“Good job,” Simone praised her daughter's diligent efforts and resumed her hair brushing, Joy then turned and to face her brother and gave him a second big grin.

“You're so weird,” Josh said and he shook his head before beginning to brush his own teeth.

A little later all four of them had got changed into their pajamas including Simone and John, the two of them were also getting ready for bed. Joy loved her pajama set, it had Princess Red Heart, her favorite out of the princesses from 'The Super Princess Alliance,' her favorite show in a big print on the shirt. Joy loved the red-head Red Heart's design and her sense of justice, or Janice which is Red Heart's out of costume name.

But no, the show wasn't the reason to why Joy were having a giggling fit. Earlier Joy and Josh had played explorers in the forest and the two of them discovered something interesting relatively close to where they had set-up camp. They had found a large toppled over and hollowed out oak tree, the two of them had played inside of it, and pretended it was a deep dark cave that they played they were spelunking. Joy could feel the nub in her panties twitch just thinking about it.

Joy is a futa, her family, most of her classmates, and some of her teachers knows about her condition, it's hard to tell for most since Joy's package is tiny! Her 'cock' is a mere inch in length and her balls aren't much larger than raisins. Everyone tells her to not worry about her size and that her penis will get bigger once she get older and starts experiencing erection, none of them seem to know but... Joy already does experience erections! She smiled, no one knows her real secret, that even though she, who looks like she has the smallest dick in the whole school; she's likely to have the largest erection in the entire country! Joy could feel her nub tingling again, she hasn't had a proper orgasm for days and she's in love adores the sensation.~

All four of them turned in for the night, slipping into their sleeping bags. It didn't take long for Joy to hear that Josh and Simone began snoozing and snoring. Joy's heart fluttered, she were ever so excited to slip out of the tent and revisit the spot she and her brother had visited earlier. Joy waited patiently till she was sure all three of them were sleeping soundly then as quietly as she could she got up and made her way for the entrance still wearing nothing but her pajamas. She only got so far as to start unzipping the tent's door when she suddenly heard her father calling her from behind.

“Hey. What's up? where are you going sweetie?” John asked. 

“Ah!” Joy gasped. “uhm... t-toilet,” she stuttered as she looked over her shoulder in his direction, she thought of a response on the spot, she's always has been a quick thinker.

“Okay... here,” John fumbled then handed her a roll of toilet paper, “should I come with you?” he asked, knowing that being out there alone in the forest could be scary; especially for a nine-year old.

“N-no I'm fine,” Joy said, as she took the paper as it were handed to her. Having her father with her would ruin her 'plans.'

“Okay, as long as you're sure little princess...” John said and let out a big yawn. “Nnnnh... you kids... growing up so fast,” he mumbled as he laid back down again and closed his eyes.

Joy could breathe out, her heart was still racing, he dad had given her one heck of an unintentional startle. She unzipped the door, left the tent then closed it behind her. Joy slipped her pink sandals on and went deeper into the forest, headed for the spot. Joy had made sure to remember the path to get there and by now she was really getting excited. Joy's normally little nub was becoming anything but 'little!' Her girl-dick grew larger, inch by inch, that bulge in her pajama pants got more and more pronounced as she got closer to the place.

“This big boulder and then... it should be right here,” Joy said to herself as she made a turn and then she was at the right spot and saw it: That huge hollowed out oak tree from before. She made her way over to it then laid her dainty little hand on it, she brushed it with her fingers and licked her lips. She could feel her girl-cock throb! it was getting more eager with every passing second, she eagerly pulled down her pants and her pink and white striped panties and let out her already nine-inch long dick!

“You're as eager for this as I am, I can tell,” Joy said and then wrapped her hand around her member and then gave it a big tug! With that single pull she roll her foreskin back and her dick grew from nine to twelve inches in a seconds! “Mmmf, that's good... now really just getting started!” she smirked, she was all horny and giddy. Joy loves that she has a dick, she loves everything aspect to it! Especially it's ability to grow! The bigger Joy's girl-cock gets, the better it feels to fap it too! To her the fact that she keeps her girl-cock's ability to grow massive to herself adds to her enjoyment, it kinda feels like she has her very own secret identity, much like how her idol Red Heart has hers!

Joy's balls was growing bigger and rounder too! They were already at the size of grapefruits and showed no signs of stopping and as her cock were pushing past a tremendous two foot long size! “More, I need more!” while standing in front of the wide agape opening of the tree she tugged her shaft using both hands on it furiously. Joy pumped away with her hands, digging her digits into her angry dick-meat. Joy's cock no longer grew inch-by-inch, her growth has escalated to foot-by foot!

She got to four feet long and one foot wide, “too small!” Her balls was the size of watermelons! “That's not nearly enough!”

Her shaft throbbed and pushed past five, then six, and then seven feet in length! ”More!” Eight feet, nine feet, ten feet worth of bulbous girl-dong length! “Mmmmh! Getting there... getting biiig!” Joy moaned, her balls was churning loudly, they had gotten soo huge they hung all the way down to her ankles... and yet her dick's current monstrous size weren't enough for this greedy little girl!~

Joy's member continued to swell larger until it became a gigantic fifteen feet in length, a stunning six feet in width, and her girth's total circumference was pushing beyond twenty feet! Then Joy felt it... that tree fit all nice and snug around her young hyper erection! And it was sensational! Joy shot out several long ropes of her hot pre and she snapped branches off of the trees her pre hit because of the force and the volume of she ejected.

“This is even better than I thought!” she laughed overjoyed!

Joy set her plan in motion and commenced to use the oak tree as a onahole for her massive beast of a dong! Her cock arched upwards and lifted the oak tree up and off of the ground due, her cock's strong enough to do so effortlessly. She pushed and pulled that hollow tree back and forth over her shaft's length, or at least as far as her short arms could manage it! Joy kept the tree suspended and used this snug-fitting tree as a toy for her cock, and it was every bit as amazing as she'd envisioned it.~

Joy's nuts had only continued to fatten, her pair had become the size of two small cars and they were filled with so much cum her rich stuff could be heard sloshing about inside of them and they getting more productive with every passing second! “Nnnh... I'm like... soo big!” Joy patted one of her huge throbbing nuts with pride, she loved this feeling, she had yearned to get this absorbed in some proper masturbation for several days now.~

Joy rocked with her hips while pulling with her arms, she pounded her environment friendly dick-toy, she loved that she were able to use something soo big as sex-toy for her even mightier cock! “Mmmh... s-soo good... soo c-close, o-oh?” Joy were edging from the tree fucking. Then she noticed that the tree was cracking! “oooh? It's breaking... oooh!” she felt it, her shaft had been getting thicker from pumping into the toy and now? her girl-cock was getting too thick for it too handle!

“I'm smashing it... smashing it with my dick! Oooh!” More cracks appeared! bark fell from it and then... it shattered! “I'm bigger... nnnnh... thicker than a tree!” Joy mused and the moment she splintered the tree, and the pleasure from that made her cock gush with cum!

She shot out huge thick wads of cum out of that gargantuan cock of hers! Cum flew out as far as fifty feet into the distance, every tree that got hit by her splurts were made to toppled, animals scattered and got out of the area because of a nine year old causing a local flood of with her cum! Every burst of thick nut that she shot out made her gurgling balls shrink in size ever soo slightly.~

“Soo much! Oooh!” she fell over on her back but kept pushing down on her cock and angle it like an artillery piece and she kept bombarding the area. Her mega-huge orgasm lasted for at least another fifteen minutes.~

She looked at her cute little dick which had shrunken back to its normal teenie weenie size then decided to get back up on her feet only to discover the small white lake she had created with her gunk in the middle of the forest. Her cum was visibly steaming, it made the already warm July temperature rise several degrees from cheer volume of spunk she had come, at least locally. Joy smirked, and gave her little uncut nub a wipe with some of that toilet paper her dad had handed her then she pulled her panties and pajama pants back up for the short walk back to the others.

Joy returned to the tent and made her way inside as quietly as she could, she looked around, her mother and big brother were both sleeping, her father was not.

“Constipated?” John asked, she had been away for some time.

Joy glare at him and stuck out her tongue which made him chuckle.

“I'm just pulling your leg,” he said. “Curious though, did you hear something while you were out there?” he asked. “It sounded like a lot snapping and cracking, where there wild animals out there, like a wild boar or something?”

“I didn't hear or see anything,” Joy lied and had her most innocent face on.

“Oh... okay, I must've been hearing things then...” John mumbled and turned over on his side. “Good night princess.”

“Nighty, night daddy,” Joy said to him as she slipped back into her sleeping bag and she could hear the sound of him snoring shortly after, and it didn't take long before she drifted off into dreamland too.

The next day they packed up camp shortly after breakfast. Josh wanted to revisit the spot where he and Joy had found the oak tree, but their father said “there's no time,” which was lucky for Joy else the devastation she caused would've had a witness. :3 He was grumpy about it but once they got into the car and left for the city he seemed to have forgotten everything about it.

Joy hadn't forgotten, she twiddled with her thumbs as she sat in her seat and thought about the fun she had and her nub twitched because of it.

Where should she go and masturbate next time? she wondered.


	2. Some Privacy Midtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young futa-girl has scouted a private spot for her to have some massive growth fun on her own!

Joy smiled and waved goodbye to her teacher, a plump kemonomimi panda-lady, then headed out of the classroom and joined her best friend who was waiting for her outside.

”Heya Maya! what's up?” Joy gave her cute same-age friend a big smile as she joined up with her.

”Doing good thank ya!” Maya, a kemonomimi-girl with dog features greeted her back. Maya has golden retriever blonde hair and tail color, and her tail was wagging from seeing cheerful friend for the first time since this morning. ”What's up yourself? You seem even bubblier than this morning, did something good happen, woof?” Maya asked curiously.

“Yup!” Joy responded without a pause “...or rather something fun is gonna happen!” she grinned and reached for Maya's head and ruffled her hair! Joy's a few inches taller than Maya so she finds it fun to mess with her like that sometimes.

“H-hey! Stop that!” Maya protested and pushed her friend's hand away, she did her best to fix her hair by brushing it to one side. She kinda likes being patted on her head, especially her large dog-ears; but she also finds getting head-pat embarrassing, particularly in public.

“You really that hairstyle don't you?” Joy said as the two of them walked home together. The two of them lives in the same neighborhood and has been friends since they've been very young. They often walks to and from school together and this day was no exception.

“I do! Try not to mess it up... I wanna look my best!” Maya pouted, she really liked having her hair in a pixie-cut.

“Gehehe.~ I'll try! but no promises!” Joy joked around.

“Still...” Maya looked at her blonde friend's outfit,” that dress really looks cute on you, I know I've told you as much already but, woof, that white dress with yellow polka dots and those black bows is just soo cute!” Maya gushed, she herself was wearing a cute white tee with blue stripes and a pair of dark blue jeans.

“I know right?” Joy beamed and twirled on the spot. “When I saw this one in the store and was like; whoa! I need to have that! and I begged mommy a bunch till she bought it for me,” Joy said, she can be very persistent when there's something she wants, much like her mother, so it doesn't always pay off.

Maya's dog-ears perked up, “Ah!” she had just remembered something. “Woof! getting back to what I asked ya before what's that great thing that's gonna to happen you mentioned?” she asked, she wanted to know.

“Oh, that? That's a secret!” Joy refused to answer, and acted all cheeky about it.~

“Awww...” Maya said with a long face, but she knew better than to keep pushing her friend about it, it wouldn't lead anywhere with her.

“Oh!” Joy suddenly stopped just as they passed a convenience store, “I almost forgot! Mommy told me to pick up a few things on my way home,” she said. Nine years old and already so responsible. “I'll have to go in here,” she gestured at the store. ”You can go on ahead and I'll see you again tomorrow for school,” it was abrupt but they said her byes. While waving at Maya Joy went inside. Finally inside Joy looked out of the shop's windows and observed her friend, making sure she was actually leaving. For Joy to have her fun she had to have to have some alone time.~ Once she made sure Maya had left her line of sight she left the store without buying anything and headed for the a certain spot she'd previously scouted.

“Here it is,” Joy said to herself as she stood outside of the blind-alley behind a small, vacant bakery who had closed their doors just a month earlier. No one had any reason to go there anymore, once everything had been packed up, and so Joy had been scouting this place for two weeks to make sure it was indeed going to be an unfrequented spot. She stealthily darted into the alley, the area surprisingly large for what seemed to be a place that went mostly unused, even when the bakery was in business; it was about twenty-five feet deep and eighteen feet wide. The walls were made of red bricks, with a ladder to a fire escape belonging to the closed down business built into that wall. Additionally, a boarded and locked door that used to be the staff entrance, along with dirty old metal dumpsters right next to it were all that could be found, save from some litter and a few garbage bags that were scattered around.

Joy had previously checked inside of these dumpsters and did so again, “empty and roomy” she said with a big grin. She chuckled and took a few steps back then as she stood there with her legs wide she pulled and tossed her dress and white panties aside in pretty much a single motion.~ While stark naked she made sure her clothes where in a safe spot. With her clothes dealt with Joy turned and faced the two empty dumpsters with hungry eyes.

“These dumpsters will just be the perfect containers,”~ she hummed to herself. Joy then wrapped her small hand around her tiny girl-cock then pulled on it once! “N-nnnh... it's been too long!” Joy moaned as she began fapping, slowly pushing and pulling on her dick. Joy was waking her petite little thing up, making it big and hard and fast at that!

Joy looked to her right, she looked out of the entrance to the alley, an opening about ten feet in width. She could hear cars and voices, while they were some distance away but this was basically like masturbating in public! The thought turned her on ever soo much!

“I can hear people... but no-one will come here will they? This is just it the perfect spot for a fap!” Joy blurted out and the thrill had her growing! There were a small chance of her getting discovered with her dick out, her excitement grew and so dick her dick! “Nnnnnh!” She quickly grew a twelve incher, then her cock grew to two feet long, and quickly it became as big a baseball bat in length and girth!

“O-oh yes! I can tell that you're loving this as much as I am right? Mmmf! Why else would you be leaking soo much...” Joy mused as her appendage grew three feet long! “Nnnnh... getting huuuge!”

Joy's arousal had her being way too loud! She wrapped her thickening meat with both of her hands, it were becoming way too thick for just one of her dainty hands, in order to encircle her engorging member's circumference she had to use both of them.~ “N-nnnh...” Joy moaned, she did her best to restrain her voice, even though it wasn't easy. Joy didn't want to accidentally draw people in if she could help it... loud moans were bound to make them come checking, or at least that was her thinking.

She stroked her fattening cock, harder and faster, she rocked with her hips while she did! And it didn't take long for that girl-cock of hers to grow too large for her hands to wrap around but she didn't stop! Growing 'too large' was precisely the point! “Bigger, nnnnh! Bigger!” Joy's balls had grown throughout, it wasn't just her shaft doing all the expanding, they'd grown from barely being grape-sized to a thick pair of coconuts, and then to a set of beach-balls! Now they'd gotten larger still! She had a pair of very plump medicine ball-sized nuts swinging around between her young legs!~

Pre-fluids leaked out of Joy's six-foot long, eighteen inches wide mast continuously. All of Joy's pent-up cum sloshed about inside of her nuts as she rocked her hips, and they only sloshed louder as they made more batter the further she immersed in her own fap-session! Joy's erection rocketed to a whopping ten feet in length! And her pre-cum gushing intensified accordingly! Like a broken fire hydrant it was spraying out of her cock! And her balls gurgled and groaned menacingly as they expanded to beanbag-chair sizes!

“Whoa! I'm huge! Nnnnh... you're like as thick as an oil drum! Mmmmh... I'm loving it! Ohhh... hurry! Grow! Larger!” as Joy's excitement rose she had completely forgotten about earlier vow to stay silent, her mind had refocused on one thing and one thing only... dick-growth!

“Bigger! More!” she howled as her bulbous erection continued to add more feet to its total reach! Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen feet in length! “I can feel it... you've still got more in you... I know you can do it!” she hugged her humongous beast and grew larger still! Breaking her previous record with her new sixteen foot long shaft! The head of her phallus rubbed it up and down against the coarse wall's surface and that was the final trigger! The one that pushed Joy over the edge! Her young enormous cum-holding tanks tightened between her legs and then...

“I'm cumming!” Joy screamed at the top of her lungs and she let out blast after blast of semen, slathering the wall with her batter! She soaked the wall at point-blank range with wads of white pudding! “Soo much!” she cooed, the thick cum slowly ran along the wall from the blast area and her stuff filled the two dumpsters just underneath!

Despite climaxing Joy's balls only kept growing! They kept growing while she were cumming! Her pair expanded fast! It didn't take long for her quaking nuts to finally max out! Each of them the size of a small car in size!~ She moaned, it all felt incredible! Being pent-up for two whole weeks and then finally allowing herself to let out all of that semen of hers, with her girl-cock at a hyper-size! Joy patted her overworking balls, they throbbed as they unleashed all they held! Before long she'd completely overfilled both of the dumpsters and the ground under them had gotten sticky too, sticky with gallons worth of excess semen!

Joy loved it! Joy's in love with her own cock and pushing her ejaculations to new limits. Letting loose and unleashing her semen gushing in an uncompromising manner made her feel immensely powerful! Joy got an idea, and a fun one at that! She walked backwards a few paces and then gripped her angrily unloading sixteen foot long schlong by the base and swung it in a circular motion as she were still blasting out cum, she glazed all the walls with her salty stuff as she spun! Joy made sure she'd coated all of them, she re-colored all of them mostly white with her chunky pudding!~

“That's... that's it!” Joy couldn't get enough and she kept splooging for several more minutes! She went at it till she squeezed out every last remaining drop of cum she'd stored for this excursion at which point her been her balls had shrunken down to a more 'modest' basketball size and they were still shrinking smaller.

Joy patted her balls, “good girls...” she cooed and looked around, the place reeked of cum, she'd utterly covered the whole blind-alley, especially the walls in her nut... the scent were so powerful she felt woozy, she had to get out of there. Joy's shaft had gone flaccid too, and it much like her balls kept shrinking and before long it was small again. When Joy had once again naught but a nub she pulled her panties back on, covering her tiny thing.

Joy picked up that cute dress of hers, “good... a few smudges but no there's no cummies on it...” she said after she'd thoroughly inspected it. “It's my new favorite! I'd hate to have it be dirtied it soo soon,” she smiled and gave the garment a hug then she put it on.

While dressed Joy made for the blind-alley's entrance and she made sure to look both left then right, there were no one! Even though she'd been plenty lewd and loud no one seemed to have had been drawn to the site, “lucky!” she exclaimed as she left of the goop splattered alley, skipping and whistling to herself. Joy was high on life and very much sexually content for the first time in a while as she headed home. She was thinking off a good excuse to tell mommy why she'd be coming home late and with dirt spots on her new dress at that...

Later that evening while watching TV at home with her family they spoke about a certain 'incident' that had occurred in their town that day. They didn't mention any specifics but they talked about there possibly being a sex cult in town and how the authorities had 'no suspects' and how they were looking for 'several individuals.' “Gehe,”~ Joy snickered to herself. She knew precisely who they were talking about... they were talking about her and the mess she'd made! She felt another stir from her private-regions and almost grew another boner right then and there! Knowing that others had stumbled upon her “handiwork” made her oh-so-excited! Bubbling with excitement she leaned against her mother as sat there on the couch and pondered... where she should let loose next time?


	3. Halloween Munchies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young hyper-futa overindulges on candy.

It was Halloween night. Joy was out and about this night and was on her way heading for home. She was all dressed up as Red Heart from 'The Super Princess Alliance,' Joy's absolute fav show and it had been for some time. Joy's or her character; Red Heart's outfit consists of a red and white sailor uniform with a big red heart on the chest, a red cape and a matching pair of knee-high boots. Joy made her way through her suburban neighborhood and she admired the spooky seasonal decorations of many of the homes she strolled past. They had glow-in-the-dark skeletons, obvious fake-looking bats and spiders and plenty of those pumpkins carved into Jack-o'-lanterns, to mention but a few.

Joy was on her way heading for home, she had missed her curfew by half an hour but thought to herself it would probably be fine because of it being Halloween. Joy hummed to herself while pulling tonight's spoils behind herself on a small trolley. Joy and Maya, her doggo-girl friend who had dressed up as colorful fairy for their outing, had that evening been out trick-or-treating and there had there had been no shortage to their successes! Home after home had showered them in treats and by house number five Maya's candy basket had already been filled to its brim. There had been no end to the visited houses' generosity. Joy had anticipated this and had brought along a trolley instead and while Maya's basket was already full she kept going and helped her friend out, filling that trolley till it was time for the both of them to head back home.

Joy and Maya had said their goodbyes and Maya had gone back home, and Joy smiled as she saw her own home, the Thomas family residence. She made up on the porch, still dragging that trolley behind her and she opened the front door and went inside.

“There you are sweetie!” Joy got greeted by her mother Simone. “It's pretty late you know. I was just about to call you,” she said. Simone had dressed herself up as a witch in an all black dress and a large pointy witch's hat. Physically Joy basically looks like a younger smaller version of her mother, both are blondes with green eyes and soft features.

“Sorry mommy, I know I'm late but... just look at this haul!” Joy pulled the trolley indoors and turned and presented it and its sugary treasures to her mother.

“Whoa! That's a lot of candy... you shouldn't eat it all at once dearie,” Simone said and just then John, Joy's father and Simone's husband joined them in the hallway. John's face was painted all green as he was dressed up as a Frankenstein's monster. Halloween is a big deal in the Thomas household.

“Let the girl have a little fun,” John said. “It's Halloween night after all,” he said as he made a move to kiss his lovely wife.

Simone pushed John away and laughed. “No kisses while your face's all painted up all green like that... we'll save that for later,” she winking. And he looked at her with lusting eyes before turning his attention back to his daughter.

“Just don't bring the cart upstairs,” John insisted. “You've had it outdoors in the mud and the dirt and you'd be bringing that upstairs.”

Joy agreed not to and headed out to the garage instead and fetched a couple of plastic buckets and brought them back. She filled them with candy and then brought them upstairs one heavy bucket at a time and before long she had four buckets full of candy right there next to her bed.

Joy's room got pink wallpaper and curtains, her bed's a large white wooden one with a crown painted on its headboard. Next to her bed she has a matching wooden nightstand with a pink alarm clock with long rabbit ears and several cute plushies, her favorite one's a red fox in a purple dress which she's had since she was very young. Joy made sure to close the door to her room and once she had she started to pour the contents of the buckets right on the bed, all four of them. Before getting into bed herself, she disrobed and folded that cute Halloween outfit of hers neatly set aside, and then jumped right into bed right in the midst of all those sweet treats.

“Soo much yummy candy! And it's a good thing big bro's not around. I can make as much noise as I want,” Joy cooed. She puffed up her pillow, which had a unicorn picture on its pillowcase, and then laid her head down on it facing the ceiling. Joy did her best impression of a excavator and scooped up as much candy as she could, getting her body covered in the stuff and she grinned wide. Joy smiled because she knew she'd easily be able to finish every little scrap candy. Joy's discovered that when it comes to eating anything yummy, her stomach's something of a bottomless pit.

And she never gets fat no matter how much she eats! The abundance of sugar and fat she ingests and would've otherwise gained as weight all goes to her girl-cock, yes, it all goes straight to her cock and balls! Anything she eats in excess gets churned into cum right inside of her girl-nuts.~

Joy touched her crotch, her tiny wiener throbbed inside of her panties saying they wanted desperately to be let out. Joy looked back up at her night-sky painted ceiling again and smiled, “I'll be touching you soon,” she mused and grinned, then pulled her panties off and then flung them at the wall.

“Gehehe,” she laughed mischievously as she let her growing appendage out. It gained in size quickly. It became three inches, then four and then five.~

“You're growing soo fast! And I've yet to try some of these... hmm...” she picked up a wrapped chocolate, unwrapped it and then popped that smooth milky treat right in her mouth. “Mmmmh!” it melted on her tongue. “Good thing I don't have any chocolates without wrapping paper on 'em else my bed would get really messy,” Joy figured. She'd made sure to decline any attempt to give her any non-wrapped chocolates with this exact stunt in mind.~

Joy looked between her legs, her six-incher twitched as she finished the chocolate treat. “Hmm... mmm... some gummies next?” she searched for some and then found them. She grabbed a fist full of gummies and then just devoured them. “Yum!” she said and her balls groaned and surged in size! In a matter of seconds her girl-balls had transformed from being the size of raisins to the size of a pair of soccer balls.

“Soo big!” she cooed and patted one of her orbs and chewed on more sweets, she popped them right into her little mouth and swallowed them in absolute bliss! “Nnnnh!” Joy munched and gazed between her legs once more and saw that her aching shaft had doubled in size since she last checked. Her appendage now was twelve inches long and still gaining, with no signs shown of stopping!

“Nnnh... not enough... I need more!” she moaned and unwrapped five pieces of fudge and popped them all in her mouth. “C-chewy...” she struggled chewing them.

Joy chewed away on the caramel toffee and tugged on her meaty shaft with one hand, up and down her length, nice and slow. Within moments her shaft had become eighteen inches, then nineteen, twenty inches! “Nnnnh!” Joy's shaft made a break for it and became twenty four inches long and very girthy at that! Joy laid back down and got cozy with her pillow, snuggling the softness against her, though it didn’t take long for her attention to wander… and though she was staring straight up at her ceiling, and her focus was nowhere near her growing hard-on, she could still see that thing not-so-slowly creeping into her peripheral vision. She couldn’t help but smile at her cock's playful antics, and it was getting even harder to not do something about it! 

“Mmmmh! Growing too big for one hand are ya? Gehehe,”~ she deviously laughed and just then she was she had an idea! “Oh! Maybe you want some candy too?” her cock hardened and grew even thicker and Joy took that as a sign of her dick eagerly saying 'yes.'

Joy found some butterscotches, and while they're tasty they take forever to eat so she thought she should feed them to her 'hungry' cock instead. One after the other she undid their plastic wrappings rounded them up and then fed them to her cock. Plop, plop, plop, she pushed them inside and they slid easily down her shaft. Joy indulged in the pleasure as the candies slid down her shaft and even further pleasures as the sweets wound up inside of her balls and began the process to get turned into cum.~ “Nnnnh... feels... nice...” she cooed as she fed her boner. Growing her package this way felt even better than eating it so she kept feeding it. Joy reveled in the pleasure and kept inserting more of the stuff down her urethra.~

Joy's balls expanded exponentially, they grew faster than her shaft did. They'd long since grown beyond basketballs in size, the pair were actually growing larger than beanbag-chairs in size! “Nnnh... soo plump!” she patted her growing pair as they hungrily churned the sweet treats it was fed into nut batter! 

After several minutes of dick-stuffing Joy spotted something among the candies, a small plastic bag with something in it, she held it up for closer inspection. “What are these?” she wondered. There was something green and cube shaped inside the see-through bag, each of them were maybe half an inch in diameter Joy estimated. Joy recognized them, she'd been given this bag from some old lady with a crooked nose who seemed to live alone in a rundown home. Joy tried one. It was the first time Joy had tried eating candied marmalade and while she didn't really think they were bad... they weren't exactly making her tastebuds dance either, and she found the way that they just dissolved in her mouth to be kinda unpleasant.

Down the shaft they went! She popped the rest of that bag's contents down her girl-cock instead.~ But then something happened as they hit her nuts... they expanded! Nothing had happened when she ate one but now when inside of her hefty balls they started to swell! “W-what! What's with th-these!” her heart raced as her nuts were made to take on the shape of the dozen or so cubes which grew inside of her pair! They rocketed her balls size! They quickly expanded beyond her bed and got even louder. Her balls knocked over her nightstand, making her alarm clock and plushies go flying and her balls got even louder, so much so that Joy was worried her parents might come upstairs from all the noise and see her and her loudly gargling, groaning, floor-filling hyper-balls!

“Nnnnh... this is... feels amazing tho!” she admitted. Something about this laced candy made her balls grow and throb and feel even better. The difference in pleasure was immeasurable. Joy thought about the strange old lady, she had laughed when she handed these candies over. She had said something like “these will do a girl like you good.” A girl like her? A futanari? How would she had known?

“Mmmmh!” the massive cubes slowly dissolved and turned into cum like the rest of the candies had, making balls were now absolutely enormous as they took on a more normal shape for a pair of overgrown futa-balls.~ “Y-yes!” Joy groped one of her throbbing balls and that quaking shaft of hers.~ Her shaft had doubled in size! Grown to four feet in length and in the process of adding more inches to itself every second! Soon five feet long and then... six feet! She was almost to the ceiling.

“Oooh!” Joy leaked pre-cum out of her girthy mast and this stuff was as thick as tar! Her semen and pre had mixed with the sugar contents and the scent was sickeningly sweet! “Gnnnhh...” The last few inches were slower to come but finally she grew to seven feet in length and two and a half feet width. By then Joy had an erection monstrous enough to kiss the ceiling, though mercifully, at that point her girl-cock's growth had considerably calmed down. Joy sighed, it was a real good thing her cock's growth had stopped when it did, as anymore would have had made that seven-foot long schlong of hers punch straight through the ceiling!

Joy where having a lot more fun than she had originally intended to, she hadn't planned to cum but she felt an orgasm coming on and it was coming on fast! “N-noooo...” if she'd let loose she'd reveal her hyper-self to her parents and to everyone and ruin everything! Joy was certain she'd be taken somewhere, labeled as a freak, a specimen to be studied and she didn't want any of that, who would? Not to mention just the act of creaming alone with her semen factories at their expanded size she'd flood their house and destroy everything, leaving them homeless for some time.

“No!” she thought, she wouldn't stand for this. She had to stay strong! She had to resists! To endure the overwhelming building pleasure and her naturally desire to cum! “This is not... I'll let you gush soon, just not now! P-please... calm down, nnnh” she begged. Joy tossed and flailed, candy flew everywhere and landed on furniture and on her overproductive room-filling balls! If she would've stood on the floor her balls that would've reached all the way up to her shoulders, they were utterly massive!

“Not now... not this time! Y-you can't!” Joy squirmed and squeezed her edging flagpole as hard as she could in an attempt to calm it down, but to no avail. “O-ooh! S-seems like I'm... ooh!” Then Joy found something in her bed, a kind of sweet she despises with a passion... Licorice!

“Licorice! There's licorice! Nasty-nasty licorice!” Joy had never been happier to find licorice in her life, scrambled and filled her mouth with as much of it and forced herself to eat it. “Sweet... salty... bitter... nnnph... nasty! I-I hate it!”

“Mmmf...” she grimaced and made herself swallow it! Her shaft had stopped throbbing and leaking, she was no longer on the verge of splooging. “It's working! Nnnh... nasty... tastes like dirt!” she coughed, she was choking on it as she forced it down.

Joy had managed to calm dick-meat just in the nick of time. Her shaft was slowly deflating, shrinking in size and so were her swollen cum-holding balls. They pulsed something intense though! She could feel her pent-up factories compress the massive volumes of semen held within as they shrunk.~

Joy felt relieved but also very tired. “Urp,” she let out a little burp which tasted of nothing but sugar. She patted her tummy, by the end she and her dick had consumed a total of three buckets worth of Halloween yummies and while some of what remained where still in her bed most of it had gotten scattered all over her room. Joy's eyes felt heavier and one of the last things she observed before falling asleep was that her shaft had deflated to half its previous erect size. She tucked herself and then fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Josh came bursting into her room, waking Joy up. He had pretty much just been dropped off by friend's parents, the ones he had spent the nigh over at. Joy groggily sat up and looked at her brother and let out a huge yawn, her whole body felt heavy.

“Good morning lil sis...” Josh began but he stopped himself when he saw the state her room was in. “Whoa Joy! What the heck happened in here?” Candy had been strewn about her room everywhere, her nightstand had been toppled over, the place had an overwhelming sweet smell to it, and most strange of all; in the middle of the ceiling close to the lamp there was a clump that looked like pure crystallized sugar stuck to it.

“Mom, Dad!” Josh shouted. 

Joy sleepily rubbed her eyes as her parents came up the stairs joining her brother at the door, both of them dressed in bathrobes. Joy's tummy stung a little, she thought it was probably the licorice making itself remembered and not the results of overindulgence. Joy patted her tummy and let out a little burp, then smiled innocently at the three of them.

“'Let the girl have a little fun'” Simone quoted her husband from the night before and then glared at him. “This is clearly the effects of a sugar high if I ever saw one!” she said with an angry voice. “No more candy for a month for you lil missy, and you...” she turned her attention back to her husband again. “You need to learn how to be more disciplinary!” she said and then stormed off fuming with anger.

“D-dear... come on!” John said as he went running after the angry Simone.

“Ahh... I didn't think you had this in ya lil sis, what a mess,” Josh laughed. “I thought you were all about that princess stuff. Though you better clean this up later lil sis, you don't wanna continue to anger mom and dad,” Josh said, he now thought his little sister was a bit cooler.

“No worries big bro, I'll clean up...” Joy paused to let out another big yawn. “I'll just have some breakfast and then get right to it,” she said while smiling wide.

“I'm surprised you can eat more...” Josh said in disbelief.

“Always!” she beamed. After all if she was to overeat it'd all get repurposed and made into cum anyways. Her balls would've looked small to anyone observing them, only about as large as a pair of grapes. Yet they still very much contained the same volume of cum they had the night before, just highly concentrated. 

“Anyway sis... I can't stay here any longer this smell is just too much...” Josh complained, the overly sweet sugary smell was getting to him and made him feel queasy, and with that he left.

“'Smell ya later!'” Joy shouted after him.

Joy sat up in her bed and stretched. She really had fun last night, almost too much fun, she had been moments away from destroying their house with cum, the thought was arousing. She tried to remember details about the old lady she'd met again... or had she? She can't quite remember... had she had been alone when she met her or had Maya been with her? Had she looked like scary a 'witch' or a kind old lady? How had she found her house? The route escapes her. The details were all a bit fuzzy.

Joy pondered for a bit then jumped out of bed and got dressed. “Oh well!” There was no point in worrying about it she decided. It was Sunday and that meant no school. Joy felt her needy 'little' balls throb. Since it was Sunday she'd probably be able to find a good spot someplace nearby for some much-needed relief a later on. With her plans for the day set she hummed to herself and headed downstairs in high spirits.


	4. A Dip at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young futanari decides her ski trip won't be complete unless she cums once.

The Thomases had now been spending the last five days of winter vacation together at an upper tier hotel and ski resort. Joy had become great at skiing. From being a complete novice when they got there to actually being able to keep up with her parents. Blazing through the trails together with them, keeping up with them at their pace and smiling wide while doing so, she made both of them ever so proud. Together with her parents they finished all the trails, several times in fact they. All of the trails but none of the slopes, Joy found them to be far too intimidating. However if they ever were to go and stay on any ski resorts next year she'd totally try our the slopes, she promised herself she'd muster the courage to try by then.

Josh, much like Joy, also was a complete beginner at skiing but he didn't join the rest of them on their trail runs. “Skiing is for dorks, snowboarding is where it's at!” he'd said and he'd spent three days trying out the slopes. He did his best to get used to the board but had been repeatedly failed at it. The instructor who had been with him had suggested that he'd try something easier but he was determined to master the board, stubborn as a mule, but after three days of falling and failing he finally gave up. Luckily for him and despite his stubbornness, he never fell or had an accident bad enough to break anything. A bit bruised and sore he had spent the last two days holed up in the hotel room, gaming on his handheld console, or watching YouTube vids on his tablet.

Unlike her brother Joy had a blast learning how to ski, and trying out the different ski-trails, but after five days at it her muscles ached and she felt completely satisfied. The very next day they had plans to go back home and Josh couldn't be happier, and while Joy has had a lot of fun, going back home and be able to hang out with her friends again did sound pretty good to her by now. There was this one thing she had to do though, this one last activity she absolutely had to try out before going back home, a fun idea that'd involve her both getting to grow huge and cum lots!

Joy was lying awaken in the double bed she shared with her brother. It was almost midnight and she waited for her parents and her brother to fall soundly asleep. She could hear her parents snoring and while her brother wasn't, he hadn't been tossing and turning for a while so Joy decided to sit up. Joy wore a rainbow colored pajama top and a pair of pink bloomer bottoms. While sitting on the side of the bed she put her pink socks on, this way the cold wooden floor would be less of an issue and then got up.

Joy began to slowly make her way towards the door when her brother, who she thought was sleeping, suddenly spoke to her in a groggy voice, “where are you going?”. His slurring made it obvious that he was still half-asleep. 

“Oh nowhere in particular big bro, you can go back to sleep,” Joy whispered to him. She had turned to face him and though her heart was racing, she still managed to speak calmly. “I'm just gonna fetch some aspirin at the reception,” she lied.

“O-oh, nnnnh,” Josh let out a big yawn and then gave her a quick unenthused, “okay,” before turning away and closing his eyes.

Her big brother might be an ass sometimes but had he been completely awake he'd totally offer to escort her there. A good thing he wasn't, Joy thought. Because where she was headed and for what she had in the mind to do she wanted go all alone. Joy carefully made her way towards the door and while still in the darkness she unlocked it slipped out through the door without further delays.

The hallway she entered was so blindingly bright compared to the darkness of the hotel room she'd just been in it had her squinting. With tears in her eyes, she made her way through the empty and quiet corridors, seemingly devoid of foot traffic at this late hour, much as she'd expected them to be. Most people were either already in their beds sleeping or attending the après-ski event held in the hotel bar every night. Joy made her way down the stairs and to the hotel's lobby on the ground floor as she heard the music that came from the bar getting louder and louder the closer she approached. She estimated by all the noise that there had to a lot of adults partying it up in the bar and the thought of how close she was to all those strangers, not to mention how she was barely dress, had her normally smol exhibitionism loving futa-hood starting to get excited and grow! 

After a few minutes of sneaking Joy had finally reached the hotel lobby. The young futa peeked around the corner at the reception desk and saw to her delight that it was unmanned. She had to make her way past the desk to get to her destination, so this was very lucky for her. She her goal was to her left, but directly on her right, only like twenty feet or so, she saw the metal push doors that lead to the hotel bar. While she wasn't headed there she had to be careful not to bump into anyone leaving and have them discover her in her current state; out and about, all alone past midnight with a foot-long and continually growing stiffy in her bloomers.

After a few minutes watching the doors with no one coming or going, Joy deduced that the coast was clear, and with a big mischievous grin she leaped and ran past the reception desk, and from there it wasn't far to her final destination: The hotel's open-air pool.

The hotel staff had informed the Thomases on their first day at the resort, only after already have moved in that the heated outdoor swimming pool was shutdown for maintenance, this news had especially disappointed John and Joy. “Bathing in a steaming hot outdoors bath while in the middle of winter is quite the experience,” he told Joy and Josh during their trip, neither of them had ever tried it themselves. Joy had listened to her dad's description of the experience with particularly interest and gotten hyped for it.

The open-air pool had been advertised as open and available on the hotel's website at the time of booking and still was, despite it in actuality being being down for repairs. A fact which had prompted John to make a formal complaint to the hotel's staff. Later that very same day the manager had in person swung by their room and handed them a gift card for a large online store as an apology from management, which he had begrudgingly accepted.

Joy stood just beside the wooden towel holder and looked out the glass doors at the pool, it was surrounded by a four-foot high barrier of snow and filled halfway with it too. Joy's girl-cock throbbed, it had grown another foot in length and was now a total of two-feet long and it had become awfully tight for it inside of those bloomers. Joy pushed the sliding doors open and when she did she got hit by the biting cold outside and it gave her goosebumps. Undeterred however she pulled down her pants and stepped out into the snow. Having let her hefty thirty-inch cock and grapefruit-sized nuts out felt a lot better than having them confined. Joy felt the chill as her feet sank into the cold snow underneath her, she was freezing but determined. Joy gripped her cock, it was piping hot in her hand. The cold but horny futa gave her big cock a hearty hug and a wet kiss which made it have a sudden growth boost! It expanded to a stunning five-foot length and a massive twenty-inch girth in a matter of seconds.~

That chilling winter cold had some bite, but the young blonde's thick erection was like a radiator and the bigger it got the warmer it got and by extension she got. One would imagine that the girl's balls would shrivel up and get cold in the snow, but instead they were growing and fast at that. There needed to be more than a little cold to stop her balls from growing, especially considering she had two weeks of ejaculation abstinence behind her. The futa's nuts grew larger and more powerful. They grew from being grapefruit-sized to melons, then to basketballs and they showed no intentions to stop expanding! Joy sat down and got cozy and sat down on her huge warm and enlarging balls and smiled, she was getting huge! Joy smirked, she was just getting started and she was determined to get that warm outdoor bath.~

The young hung futa gave her six-foot long shaft a squeeze and then started to tug on her shaft nice and slow and when she did that made her eject a couple of thick long ropes of pre-cum straight out! All snow that got hit by her hot pre-nut rapidly began to melt. All the snow around her was thawing because of her hot and steamy cock and balls and the snow that got hit by the pre-cum melted right away and Joy was shooting that stuff out in great volume! The mega-hung futa angled her cock so that it shot her pre out directly into the swimming pool and she melted all the snow in it, making it all turn liquid.

“Perfect! I just love having you! My massive girl-cock!” she said all smug and prideful to herself. Five minutes later Joy's balls had become as big as beanbag chairs and her cock had doubled its size and was fourteen massive feet in length and four and a half feet in width! By then the water in the pool had become heated to the perfect temperature for a soak. Joy felt confident and pulled off her top and tossed it aside then she jumped into the water, her huge girl-cock flopped when she did and she made one heck of a splash because of her beanbag chair sized-balls!

The youth splashed around in the water, and she was loving it. She could see why her father was so enthralled by it. The cold night air and the warm water made for quite the divine contrast. Her meat-tower kept spewing out loads of her pre-stuff and since her appendage had increased in size the rate at which it blasted out pre had only intensified! Joy roughly shot out two gallons worth of pre-cum every second. While bathing Joy made sure her massive arching dong shot its stuff out a few hundred feet into the distance. Her dick was like an artillery piece, but rather than shooting shells, she shot thick long blasts of pre!~

The water had been heavenly for Joy to soak and just casually fap in. She had the bathe of her life but her churning balls were outgrowing the swimming pool, they each had become the size of a van and were groaning loudly. They were fed up with being teased and needed release!

“So-soo good!” Joy moaned, as she stroked her meat faster and harder, squirting out pre-cum that got increasingly thicker as the excessive quantities of semen being made by her sperm-factories started to leak out and mix with it her pre. “M-mmmh... I wanna... I'm g-gonna!” she stuttered and tugged harder, up and down as much of her fifteen-foot long and five-feet thickness as she could. Joy's spire had become immense, veins were bulging all over her powerfully throbbing mast!

The girl's balls had forced all the water out of the pool as they had expanded, her balls became so huge that they filled the entire swimming pool with their mass. Joy laid down on her balls, they were warm, soft and comfy enough to fall asleep on... or at least they would've been if they weren't also soo loud! Joy looked up, her whole field of view was nothing but her cock. She was still directing with her length with her hands and legs in such a way that she shot her stuff out of the hotel's premises, all in an attempt by her to be less noisy. Much like how her balls had grown, her shaft had too! From Sixteen-feet, to seventeen, then eighteen, to nineteen massive tremendous throbbing feet of edging all-girl dick-meat!

“O-oooh!” Joy squealed, she was close, but unless she could break her previous personal record she didn't want her dick to let loose! “I need... b-bigger!” she huffed. “More I want... more! Grow, grow!” she screamed and let go of her cock. The hyper-futa's shaft bobbed, wagged and leaked with pent-up cum! “M-mmmh! O-oooh! That's it!” she could see it, her erection was gaining in size, and growing more sensitive as it did. She herself was sandwiched between her cock and balls and she was loving every second! She saw it expand to twenty feet! Then twenty-one massive feet! Twenty-two feet! And finally twenty-three feet of humongous girl-meat and it was shaking violently!

“Yes! Yes!” Joy hugged her oversized cock and gave it a single big squeeze and that was all it took to finally make her touch off! “Cumming!” she howled as her cock began shooting out her extra virile jizz, it was like a waterfall of splooge! She was ejaculated so hard the sound was deafening! To everyone inside and partying it up it sounded like a freak thunder-storm had rolled in, but no, it was all just one gifted nine-year-old's insane cum-load!

She continued to let loose and despite having done so for several minutes already her cum ejaculation just wouldn't calm down at all, she continued to cum and be in a state of complete bliss! She tugged on her shaft and thrust with her hips and threw out huge jets of her piping hot cum out everywhere and covered everything surrounding the hotel in it. There was a lot of semen, so much so that cheer volume of her stuff was enough to make the climate milder and prompt the snow in the whole area to slowly begin to thaw.

Joy's balls were slowly shrinking in size as she came and after fifteen minutes of relentless cumming Joy's balls had been drained and become the size of beach-balls and her orgasm had died down. “Mmmh...” she moaned contently and casually brushed her shrinking futa-rod with her fingertips, making it squirt out one last bucket-load worth of cum. She was finally completely satisfied. She laid on the bottom of a mostly empty swimming pool, no water remained in it from when she earlier had forced it all out, when her balls had been at their largest, now they were barely larger than a pair of honeydew melons.

Joy stood up and took a deep breath, her musty cum had an intense smell to it, especially because there was so much of it! She climbed up the ladder and looked at the cum-covered landscape, while it was dark, from where she stood it looked like she'd melted all of the snow in the surrounding area and instead created big gooey mounds of steamy splooge. The mountain, the slopes, the road and parts of the forest had all gained something of a white layer, this had been her largest orgasm yet by far, and her personal favorite because of that.

The girl had bathed in the water and pre-cum mix and she absolutely reeked because of that. While she kinda liked the smell she absolutely had to wash herself once she got back to the room. She gathered her sopping wet clothes. She'd left them in the snow and when the snow thawed they'd gotten drenched. Joy didn't want to get dressed, she was wet, the clothes were wet... that's when she remembered the towel stand! She looked inside and indeed there was towels there, there was only a couple of them, but she only needed one.

Sneakily Joy pushed the doors open and snagged one of the towels and then dried herself with it as best the could, then she wrung out her clothes, squeezing as much water out of them as she could before putting them on. Her clothes felt sticky and clingy on her body, it wasn't all that pleasant. Once dressed she stealthily proceeded to make her way back to the reception area and luckily the reception was still unmanned. Then there was getting past the bar issue... there were a lot of laughter and false singing coming from there, Joy guessed they held a karaoke competition or similar and it seemed to her that these intoxicated adults were still all oblivious to the massive mess she'd made outdoors. Joy once again had stayed hidden and observed the bar, albeit for a shorter while this time and then booked it for the stairs when she felt the time was right. The rest of her way back was uneventful and much like before the corridors were all empty and quiet and she made her way back to the room undetected and without incidents.

When she got to the room she slowly, but surely opened the door and as quietly as she could she entered. Once inside she heard them all three snoring loudly, John in particular was. None of them seemed to have noticed her absence, or her roaring resort soaking orgasm for that matter. Joy still was all sticky and smelly from before so instead of going directly to bed she jumped into the shower, still wearing her pajama-set, she gave her clothes a quick rinsing as well as her body.

After a short five-minute shower she smelled like sweet strawberries, she wrung out her clothes again and then hung them up on the wall mounted heated towel rail to dry and then returned to bed. While absolutely nude she as quietly as she could laid down on the double bed she shared with her brother and got cozy by pulling her covers over herself.

“Hey,” Josh, who had woken up whispered to her. “Did you take a shower sis? I mean... it's quite late... and why are you now naked?” he asked her several questions in his half-asleep state.

“Oh! Heya there big bro,” she greeted him. “I didn't know you were awake. I just got sweaty and just had to take a quick shower,” she lied.

“You're soo weird,” Josh said the let out when heck of a big yawn, “Nnnn... if it was me I'd just sleep through it,” he said.

“Well, I'm not you silly! And I didn't like it so that's that,” she rudely shut him down but her sleepy-head of a big brother didn't hear her retort because he had already fallen back asleep, which suited Joy just fine. She was also very tired, and it was very late. She was also very tired and pretty much only had to close her eyes to get swept off to the land of dreams, while clinging to her beloved big brother.

After a good night's work the young futa couldn't help but sleep in. When she finally woke up the next day it was almost lunch-time and Josh and her parents were all already up and dressed and things had become very noisy outside.

“There you are! Joy you've been out cold, we've tried and tried to wake you up, Josh more so than me and dad but... you have to see what's going on outside! It's surreal!” she said and stepped aside so Joy could look out of the window. “There's media, police and clean up crewmen all over the place and they look it looks like they're multiplying! And look at this!” she pointed at mounted outdoor thermometer just outside the window, “over night it has suddenly become spring temperatures outside!?” Simone was clearly shaken and confused and close to panicking. It looked like Joy's cum had done some work during the night, as far as her eyes could see the mountain had become absolutely barren of snow and in its stead there where these huge chunky mounds of white goo everywhere. People in what looked like yellow hazmat-suits were carefully cleaning up the mess with buckets, garbage trucks, wheel loaders and they were using water cannons of fire trucks to spray directly at the goo, cooling it down and slowly making it dissolve.

“Yeah, it's freaky mom! Maybe it's aliens,” Josh unhelpfully interjected.

“I'll have none of that! You'll scare your sister with your stupid ideas,” John said to him sternly.

“Now that you're up get dressed sweetie, we'll be skipping breakfast and checking out as soon as possible. So get ready,” Simone told her.

“We would've been on our already if you weren't out cold like Sleeping Beauty,” Josh said. He'd been the one roughest in her approach at trying to wake her up, by making a lot of noise and shaking her, but she'd just been sleeping through every attempt.

Joy got ready and then joined the rest of the her family. They packed up their things and headed downstairs to the reception for check out, once they got to the lobby they got stumped however, there was a crowd of people already there and all of them were waiting for their turn to be checked out. Because of the unexplained incident pretty much everyone else also had the very same, 'let's get out of here idea,' at the same time the Thomases had. They could do nothing but wait. While waiting Joy couldn't help but overhear a couple of rumors related to the incident:

“This must've happened last night for sure! You all heard that loud weird thunder right? That must've been the aliens spaceship landing! It's probably still here somewhere, but cloaked you know?” said one hysterical sloppily dressed man.

“No, no! The smell is unquestionably cum,” a short chubby cat-woman in her mid forties began. “I talked to some of the policemen out there and they're operating under the assumption that there's tribe of mutated animals around in a nearby cave, they've sent hunters to search for them.”

“Cum? That can't be right!” A tall and lean young man protested. ”If that's semen then I'm Donald Duck, there's enough of that white gunk to suggest a giant man would be responsible,” he protested. “More than likely it's just some faulty machinery, you know? Be realistic, it's got to be one of those snow making machines,” he said full of misplaced confidence.

They theorized and argued, and Joy smirked while listening to them and their wild ideas. She found their conversations to be quite stimulating and had to think unsexy thoughts else her cock would swell-up grow huge in this large crowd, and that would've been awkward. After almost an hour of waiting their check out had finally been processed. The two fox-girls who worked the front desk today looked beat and it didn't help that they were having technical problems with their computers too.

Once outside the musky smell of cum was unmistakable! Much like last night she breathed in that salty, bitter smell of her own cum and she loved it! Other guests looked either turned on, confused, or disgusted by the prevalent scent and if Joy were to guess, her parents and brother were in the latter categories too.

“Look! It's all over the trees!” Josh said excitedly and pointed up at the cum-slathered pine trees. “Some even of them have even been knocked over, or gotten cracked by the impact!” he continued and pointed at some examples of that.

“Let's hurry out off here and quick,” said Simone and clung to her husband arm and gripped the handle of the suitcase she carried in her other hand harder.

The Thomas family made their way to their car, a larger silver blue station wagon, they didn't have a lot of baggage and the little they had they were able to get loaded in their car fast, they'd come there with almost only changes of clothes with them and all their skiing equipment had been rentals from the resort.

“Freaky! That's like soo freaky!” Josh said as they drove past parked car that had gotten covered in goo. “Are you scared sis?” Josh asked and took her hand as they made a turn and left the parking lot. “You've been making strange facial expressions all morning,” he continued and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“O-oh! Oh, yes totally big bro! It's super all super strange and I don't know what to think about it...” she lied. “Though I've also been thinking about all the skiing we've done and about how fun that was! I'd super love to do it again sometime,” she tried to change the subject to something more positive for everyone.

Simone looked back at her with a worried expression and said “maybe...”

“Look! Snow!” John called when she spotted the falling snowflakes. In fact it would appear like the farther away from the resort they got the colder and snowier it got. Learning this calmed all other members of the family considerably, especially Simone. It seemed like whatever was the cause to those abnormal musty and season shifting white mounds was a phenomenon very local to the hotel and its surroundings. 

“We'll see dearie,” she said, her mood had bettered and she'd regained some of her calm.

“Yay!” said Joy excitedly, she couldn't wait! All the hubbub she'd caused had been rather exciting to her, she'd totally use some of their expressions as fap material next she masturbated. Her exhibitionism fetish only grew stronger and with that though she immediately started to ponder; “where she should cum next time?”


End file.
